encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Multi-Agent Programming Contest
__INDEX__ Der Multi-Agent Programming Contest ist ein jährlich stattfindender, internationaler Programmierwettbewerb, der zum Ziel hat, die Erforschung der Bereiche Multiagentensysteme, Multi-Agenten-Simulation, Software-Agenten und der Programmierung zu fördern. Geschichte Der Wettbewerb wurde 2005 von Jürgen Dix (TU Clausthal), Mehdi Dastani (Universität Utrecht) und Peter Novák (TU Prag) im Rahmen des internationalen Workshops "Computational Logic in Multi-Agent Systems" ins Leben gerufen und umgesetzt. Der ursprüngliche Fokus des Wettbewerbs lag auf der logischen Programmierung von Multiagentensystemen. Die Ziele, die 2005 aufgestellt wurden, # Identifizierung von Kernproblemen und das # Sammeln von brauchbaren Bewertungskriterien bei der Entwicklung von Multiagentensystemen haben sich als tragfähige Grundlage für den Wettbewerb erwiesen und sind bis heute gültig. 2007 wurde der Focus erweitert auf agentenorientierte Programmiersprachen, Plattformen und Werkzeuge. 2010 wurden die Ziele um einen weiteren Punkt ergänzt: # Sammeln von Testfällen, die koordinierte Aktionen erfordern und erzwingen. Die Intention der Organisatoren liegt dabei nicht auf der Lösung des Problems an sich, sondern darauf, dass sich ein System aus autonomen Programmen so koordiniert, dass sie gemeinsam die Aufgabe bewältigen, und wie die Teilnehmer des Wettbewerbs die Lösung erarbeiten. Szenarien Nahrungssammler In einer zweidimensionalen Kästchenwelt (Karte) müssen mehrere Agenten Nahrung suchen und zu einem Depot bringen. Die Agenten sehen dabei immer nur einen Ausschnitt der Karte und bewegen sich von Kästchen zu Kästchen. Initial gibt es keine Nahrung auf der Karte. Diese erscheint erst nach und nach, sodass die Agenten die Karte ständig absuchen müssen. Dieses Szenario kam 2005 zu Einsatz. Goldsucher In einer Kästchenwelt (Karte) gibt es Gold, welches von den Agenten des eigenen Teams gefunden und zum Depot transportiert werden muss. Die Schwierigkeit bei diesem Szenario sind Bäume, die im Weg stehen und ein mehr oder weniger kompliziertes Labyrinth bilden. Außerdem sucht auf dieser Karte ein zweites Team ebenfalls nach Gold. Dieses Szenario kam in den Wettkämpfen von 2006 und 2007 zum Einsatz. 2007 wird das Szenario erweitert für höhere Komplexität: mehr Agenten auf der Karte, mehr Gold tragen, Konkurrenten wegschupsen. Cowboys In einer Kästchenwelt gibt es Bäume, Viehgatter und Kühe, die von zwei Gruppen von Agenten (Cowboys) in das jeweils eigene Gatter getrieben werden sollen. Ziel ist es, so viel Kühe wie möglich in das eigene Gatter zu treiben. Dabei zeigen die Kühe in ihrem Verhalten Schwarmintelligenz. Außerdem haben sie Angst vor den Cowboys und reißen ständig aus. Dieses Szenario kam in den Wettbewerben 2008, 2009 und 2010 zu Einsatz. 2009 wird das Szenario um Zäune ergänzt, die sich durch die Cowboy-Agenten öffnen lassen. Agenten auf dem Mars 2011 beginnt mit dem Szenario Agenten auf dem Mars. Das Ziel ist, ein Team von kooperierenden Agenten mit unterschiedlichen Rollen zu programmieren, um den Planeten Mars zu erobern. Die Herausforderung dieses Szenarios ist die höhere Komplexität, die daraus resultiert, dass es fünf verschiedene Rollen mit unterschiedlichen Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten sinnvoll zu besetzen gilt, damit das Ziel erreicht wird. Quellen * Toni, Francesca; Torroni, Paolo (Eds.): Computational Logic in Multi-Agent Systems. 6th International Workshop, CLIMA VI 2005. Springer 2006 - ISBN 978-3-540-33996-0. * Dastani, M.; El Fallah Seghrouchni, A.; Ricci, A.; Winikoff, M. (Eds.): Programming Multi-Agent Systems. Fifth International Workshop, ProMAS 2007. Springer 2008 - ISBN 978-3-540-79042-6 * Tristan Behrens, Mehdi Dastani, Jürgen Dix, Michael Köster, Peter Novak: Multi-Agent Contest 2009 Edition * Multi-agent Programming Contest 2013: The Teams and the Design of their Systems. In: M. Cossentino, A. El Fallah Seghrouchni, M. Winikoff (Eds.): Engineering Multi-Agent Systems. 1st Intl. Workshop. EMAS 2013. Revised Selected Papers. Springer 2013 - ISBN 978-3-642-45343-4 Weblinks * Multi-Agent Programming Contest Kategorie:Angewandte Informatik Kategorie:Programmierwettbewerb